User talk:Aeirx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Tennis Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Kazena Kaji page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airgrimes (Talk) 00:20, January 29, 2012 Remember to write characters name in Japanese order for example Tezuka Kunimitsu or Yukimura Seiichi. Instead of writing Kunimitsu Tezuka or Seiichi Yukimura. Since the characters all adress each other in Japanese Order. Only Ryoma, Ryoga, Shusuke, Yuuta, Yuushi, Kenya, Youhei, Kouhei, Yuuma, Yuuho, Chikao and Chikahiko can be adressed with just their first names as there are more than one of them from that family name. Otherwise do things as Muuri Juzaburou, Ochi Tsukimitsu, Byoudouin Houou, Tanegashima Shuuji or Washio Issa etc. Thanks Airgrimes 18:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aeirx Google "Byond Bleach Fade to Afterlife", click the top link, and you'll see a server and join it, there are Prince of Tennis RPers, it's not a chatroom rp, it's an MMORPG game that I made. OVAs The photo you posted on the Rikkaidai page is completely blurry. The one of the regulars winning their second national victory. Is there a better shot? Chinkycandie 08:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen the OVAs yet :( Can't find a decent dowloading site. And sign your posts :P Chinkycandie 01:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I've watched the first two eps of Another Story but not the others. Same with OVA Nationals. Haven't seen it yet :( Bad quality. But I'm going to borrow it from a PoT friend so I'm good :D You should fill out your profile so everyone on here can see your interests and the like. Doesn't have to be fancy just who you are, what you like, and what you will do on the wikia :) Chinkycandie 07:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hehehehehe I've watched Pairpuri 8. I Lol'd. I also watched OVA National 20. I lol'd there too but everything else has been bad quality. I can wait for my friend to lend me the OVA and the movies. Chinkycandie 09:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the hard work Thanks man, youve done a lot in a short space of time. Definetely gratetful Airgrimes 14:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing correct things Im not sure if youve noticed, but youve added several incorrect things to the wikia. Examples: Tachibana, Sengoku and Sanada being Power Players. They are not. Airgrimes 14:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary photo editing Other than uploading photos that are already on the wikia but just slightly darker versions, you enjoy changing the profile pictures of characters. An example is Yamato's. That sucks for a profile picture. With profile pictures, the aim is to fit the person's whole head in the photo. We can only see his face for the one that you uploaded. In other words, its not even a good photo to use. Please remember the whole head is to be seen, which means hair included. We cant even see his hair in the picture you uploaded. You have done this with Tokugawa also. Please remember this in future. Airgrimes 14:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The pics of Ryoma in America in Pair Puri For Ken's page and other stuff. You still have the TV/DVD company's logo on the photos. We cant do that on the site. We gotta crop the logo out when we upload stuff onto the site. That is what I do. Airgrimes 21:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. its a great help. The DVD must be awesome btw. The spoilers looked great. Cant wait for you tell us about the Ryoga spoiler too. i'm kinda confused when you mention the 5 friends that ryoma has in new york when he was walking around? is that a new ova? did it come out yet? cause i can't seem to find it..or it's exclusive to dvd only..if it is.. where can you buy it? i'm so curious now..since i want to find out what's going on ..sigh :) anyway!! i love ur hard work with all the prince of tennis info :D it's really helpful 23:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC)hehe Hi Hi! The images of hara and muuri are from the 3rd OVA of SPoT =) Genichirou Sanada (talk) 03:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC)